Minor Characters in Curtis 14
This page covers all characters: Heroes, Villains, and Aliens, who have made a brief or cameo appearance in Curtis 14. These are mostly minor characters that don't have enough background information to have their own page, or that they have only made one appearance so far. This also includes characters that have only been mentioned in the series, and have ths not yet appeared. Heroes Curtis the 14th The thirteenth-generation grandson of Curtis. Curtis met him in the year 2278 when Curtis was sent into the future by Azmuth's machine in The Future: Part 1. He again appeared in The Future: Part 2 to send Victor and Curly to the year 2033 to meet up with Ashley and Curtis. Appearance Curtis the 14th is 35 year-old man of average height, around 6'1". He has a long, brown ponytail and a beard that is curled like a ponytail. He wears a jacket with clouds on it and wears a peace necklace. He wears brown strap sandals. Personality Curtis the 14th's personality is very calm and cool. He believes in peace and only uses peace aliens to fight, unless it's against someone like Eon. Appearances *''The Future: Part 1'' (First Appearance) *''The Future: Part 2'' Trivia *He was the first future relative of Curtis shown in the show. Curtis Jr. The son of the famous Curtis 14,000. He also wields his own Omnitrix, built by Curtis 14,000 himself. The first son and child of Curtis 14,000 and Ashley and twin brother of Casey. Appearance Curtis Jr. looks exactly like a younger Curtis 14. He has short brown hair with blue futuristic clothes; a jacket and blue pants that are inside out. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Like his father, Curtis Jr. can be sort of a hot-head at times, but he is a gentleman as well. Appearances *''The Future: Part 2'' (First Appearance) Trivia *He is the first child of Curtis 14,000 and Ashley, born just 7 seconds earlier. Casey The second child of Curtis 14,000 and Ashley and the twin sister of Curtis Jr. She is just 7 seconds younger than him. Appearance In her debut appearance, she wore a pink sweater and blue jeans with holes on the knees. She had long, straight brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances *''The Future: Part 2'' (First Appearance) Trivia *She is seven seconds younger than Curtis Jr. Alexandria The third child and second daughter of Curtis 14,000 and Ashley. She is one year younger than her older brother Curtis Jr. and older sister, Casey. Appearance In her debut appearance, she wore a purple shirt with a purple Cat on it. She wore purple sweatpants as well. She has long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Appearances *''The Future: Part 2'' (First Appearance) Future Ashley She is Curtis 14,000's wife. She is 30 years old. Appearances *She was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Jennifer Jennifer is one of Curtis and Ashley's daughters in the future. Appearances *She was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Trivia *She was named after Jennifer Parker, a character in the Back to the Future franchise. The last 3 episodes of Curtis 14 are partly based on the franchise. Lloyd Lloyd is one of Curtis and Ashley's future sons. Appearances *He was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Trivia *He was named after Christopher Lloyd, who played Doctor Emmett Brown in the Back to the Future Trilogy. Michael Michael is one of Curtis and Ashley's future sons. Appearances *He was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Trivia *He was named after Michael J. Fox, who played Marty McFly in the Back to the Future Trilogy, and is also one of my favorite actors. Corey Corey is one of Curtis and Ashley's future sons. Appearances *He was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Tim Tim is one of Curtis and Ashley's future sons. Appearances *He was mentioned only in The Future: Part 2. Villains Albedo Vilgax's Droids Blood Curtis Omnitrix Aliens Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire is one of Curtis 14,000's aliens he unlocked sometime before 2033. Appearance Only the back was seen of him. He was described as a brown, plant-like creature with a blue head. He wears an Omnitrix symbol with four spikes. Appearances *''The Future: Part 2'' (First Appearance; Cameo) Gallery Heroes Villains Albedo tno galvan.png|Albedo Aliens Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Males Category:Waybig101 Category:Curtis 14